De anfitriones y onigiris
by lori777
Summary: Un día como otro en el instituto Ouran hasta que llega cierta damita. Cross Furuba.


:De onigiris y anfitriones:

**Crossover:**

**Ouran Host Club ©Bisco Hatori**

**Fruits Baskets © Natsuki Takaya**

**Advertencia: leve shonen ai (nada más un besito jajaja)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews si no, también )**

**:De onigiris y anfitriones:**

Iba por la calle encerrada en sus pensamientos, con las ideas de todo lo que debía hacer cuando llegará a casa, sin embargo al ser tantos pendientes, opto por detenerse y escribirlo todo en un pedazo de papel. Cuando la lista estuvo terminada, alzo la hoja con suma alegría sin embargo su felicidad fue interrumpida por la llegada de un perverso gato que le arrebato el escrito.

Ella persiguió al animal como puso, y pasando por lugares extraños, en un momento dado la enorme bestia felina dejo que el papel se escapará de su boca, y con la poca agilidad que Dios le dio, intento atrapar la lista pero todo resulto mal, porque a pesar de haber logrado su cometido, también consiguió estrellarse contra una mesa, enviando un exquisito banquete al suelo.

El lugar donde estaba ahora la niña onigiri era un enorme jardín, arreglado con elegancia y muy hermoso; a su alrededor se encontraba un grupo grande de señoritas que vestían la misma ropa, y un grupo reducido de caballeros con el mismo uniforme, podía decirse que era una especie de patio escolar, esta enorme área pertenece a los dominios del Instituto Ouran, una prestigiosa escuela para gente acaudalada.

En esa misma mañana el famoso Host Club de la escuela decidió abrir sus puertas en los jardines de la escuela, exhibiendo delicias exóticas de los paladares más exigentes. Sin embargo por azares del destino, tan deliciosos manjares quedaron desparramados por el césped del lugar, todo a causa de una joven foránea.

— ¡¡Lo siento!! ¡¡Lo siento!! — repetía sin cesar con una reverencia, realmente estaba muy arrepentida.

— No te preocupes — exclamo un joven mozo muy apuesto, con una sonrisa chiquita pero linda.

— ¡¿Qué dices Haruhi?! — reclamo un joven rubio con la apariencia de un rey. El nombrado lanzó una mirada asesina, la pobre chica estaba llorando.

— Genial, ahora solo tenemos arroz y algas… — agregaron un par de jóvenes idénticos entre sí. Una idea cruzó por la cabeza de la culpable, ella es increíble preparando onigiris, y tenía lo necesario a mano.

— Disculpen… si quieren puedo preparar más comida — dijo la niña, la oferta era tentadora, entonces el secretario y rey en las sombras del club, tomo su palabra.

En un momento la niña estaba preparando una gran cantidad de onigiris, y aunque al principio las clientas le hicieron el feo, al final probaron los bocadillos y el sabor las maravillo por completo, jamás pensaron que algo tan sencillo fuera tan delicioso. El joven mozo de antes, se encargo de brindarle ayuda en la preparación.

Aunque deliciosas, casi todas eran iguales, solo las que obtuvo Hani-sempai eran especiales, porque eran onigiris dulces, las cuales realmente fascinaron al "pequeño".Lo más tierno fue cunado entrego una de salmón y otra de atún a cada uno de los hermanos Hitachin mencionando sus nombres sin equivocarse, y la explicación que dio fue de lo mas boba pero muy linda.

Ella piensa que las personas son como las onigiris, todas en apariencia son iguales, pero todas y cada una de ellas posee un ingrediente especial que las hacen únicas, con esa premisa quiso dar a entender como fue que supo quien era quien entre los hermanos Hitachin.

El evento transcurrió con éxito, y Tooru tuvo la oportunidad de ver en acción a los anfitriones, aunque de cierta forma era como ver al club de Sohma "El príncipe" Yuki solo que con varios muchachos apuestos, incluyendo a Haruhi. Pero Tooru no se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, y que Hatsuharu junto a Uo-chan y Hana-chan, fueron en su búsqueda, preocupados por su bien.

Gracias a Hana-chan y su poder extraños de percibir "señales" encontraron el camino que Tooru tomo para llegar hasta el instituto Ouran, el único inconveniente era entrar, sin embargo no tardo mucho en resolverse porque un muchacho encapuchado con un muñeco vudú en forma de gato en su mano, reconoció la "oscuridad" en Hanajima y decidió abrir la puerta a los extraños.

Cuando el grupo de estudiantes plebeyos llegaron se encontraron con que Tooru tenía un stand de onigiris, y que se vendían muy bien pero de cierta forma era una esclava de esos tipos ricos o al menos así lo pensó Uo-chan, por eso se apresuro a liberar a su amiga de su opresión. Sin embargo el rey del club intento reputar esa idea.

— Disculpe mi _lady_, en que puedo ayudarle — dijo el caballero, pero ella lo mando a volar de un puñetazo.

— No quieras lucirte conmigo, niño bonito — expreso Uo-chan con diferencia abrazando a Tooru.

— ¡Uo-chan! — grito la niña cuando comprendió la situación.

— ¡Oh! pobre, pobre Tooru, te tienen como esclava — decía Uo con un tono melodramático, acariciando la cabeza de Tooru.

— ¿? — obvio, la niña no entendió nada.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡¡Tamaki-sama!! — fue el grito de todas las clientas espantadas, pero el golpe de Uo no le causo tanto daño, solo dejaría un enorme moretón pero de todas era doloroso.

— Es una salvaje _madame_ — reclamo el rubio.

— Y tú eres llorón — exclamo la rubia con rudeza, el comentario como balde de agua fría.

— Esclavizar a una persona de esa forma no es digno de un caballero — dijo Hana acercándose al rubio, este se encogió de miedo, la presencia de la chica señal era parecida a la de Nekozawa-sempai, oscura y lúgubre.

— No esclavizamos a nadie — defendió Kyouya a su amigo, — es una inversión, la comida que ella arruino era para el fondo del club, ahora ella repara su error con la venta de onigiris — explico el joven intelecto con una mirada fría sobre Hana.

Ella se quedo en silencio un momento entonces analizo bien la situación y se acerco a Hatsuharu, susurró un par de cosas a su oído, luego otras tantas a Uo, cosa que Tooru no entendió bien y después se dirigió al rey entre sombras.

— Lo que dices es necesitan dinero, pues entonces… — extendió el brazo en dirección hacia Hatsuharu.

— Rin me matará por esto, pero si es por Honda-san… — decía mientras se acercaba al barullo. En ese momento Hana tapo los ojos de Tooru con sus manos, ella no entendió bien, pero era lo mejor.

En un "flashazo" ocurrió lo que nadie creyó poder ver en una vida, ni siquiera los "jugueteos" de los hermanos Hitachin era comparable, y menciono un "flashazo" porque Uo-chan perpetuo la escena con su cámara. Lo que fotografío fue a Hatsuharu besando al rey del club de anfitriones, es decir a Tamaki, justo enfrente del mismo Kyouya, peor aún, justo ante los ojos, no de todas las damas presentes sino de Haruhi. Al terminar el acto, Haru estaba como si nada, en cambio Tamaki estaba rojo como una cereza y sin palabras.

— Estoy segura que habrá damas que desean esta fotografía desaparezca — dijo de repente Uo-chan haciendo girar la cámara con el cordel en su dedo. La reacción no se hizo esperar, solo porque temían a la presencia de la ex punk, las damiselas no la abordaron.

— Hagamos una subasta… ¿Quién paga más por destruir la foto? — declaro Hana-chan, todas aceptaron, entonces ella explico las reglas y el evento comenzó.

Obviamente hubo una gran respuesta en la subasta, en resumen se logro juntar tal cantidad de dinero que cubría, e incluso hasta sobraba, para pagar la deuda de Tooru. Ootori Kyouya fue testigo de cómo la chica ex punk borrara la fotografía de la cámara, pero no había nada tan sencillo para borrar de la memoria de Tamaki aquella imagen.

Tooru era libre, podía marcharse cuando quisiera, aunque sentía tristeza por dejar atrás a sus nuevos amigos, sobre todo a Haruhi con quien desde el comienzo se llevó muy bien. La chica onigiri adelanto el camino junto a Uo-chan y Haru mientras Hana-chan se quedo rezagada solo para dedicar unas palabras a unos de los anfitriones, cabe mencionar que las clientas también ya se habían ido.

— Eres una mujer — dijo señalando con la mirada a Haruhi, ella sonrió porque era verdad, mientras que el resto (excepto Tamaki, aún seguí traumado) se quedo boquiabiertos.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — reclamo Hani-sempai de manera tierna.

— La "señal" — contestó Hana-chan con su tono serio y mordaz.

— ¿señal? — repitieron todos a la vez.

— Si, la señal — volvió a decir la joven oscura y se marchó de ahí para alcanzar a sus amigos.

¿Qué era la "señal"? Nadie lo sabe, pero al parecer a Haruhi le pareció divertido porque en su rostro aún perduraba una bonita sonrisa que Tamaki al salir de su trance, después de analizar que el primer beso de Haruhi, aunque por accidente, fue con una chica, es decir alguien de su mismo sexo, malinterpreto su gesto, o sea la sonrisa de su cara.

— ¿Te gusta? — pregunto nervioso el rubio líder.

— Si — dijo Haruhi sincera, Tamaki casi se desmaya ni que decir del resto. — Tooru es casi como una mamá, ¿no creen? — menciono mirando a sus amigos, — solo una verdadera madre se da el tiempo de preparar algo especial del gusto de su hijo, solo una verdadera madre sabría distinguir de la nada a sus hijos gemelos, solo una verdadera madre procuraría cuidar de sus hijos mayores (refiriéndose a Kyouya y Morinozuka) como niños pequeños, solo una verdadera madre se angustiaría por el dolor de su hijo porque aunque no lo notarán, Tooru estaba preocupada por el estado de Tamaki-sempai… creo que sería bueno tener una mamá como Tooru — término de expresar Haruhi muy satisfecha, y Tamaki se sonrojo, no mas por el beso de Haru sino por la ternura de la linda Tooru e incluso de Haruhi.

El Host club vio marchar a Tooru quien no dejaba de despedirse cada que podía, dándose la vuelta y agitando fuertemente su brazo. En el Host club siempre quedara la memoria de la "segunda madre", la primera es Kyouya por idioteces digo decreto de Tamaki, del mismo club… la niña onigiri, Honda Tooru.

**FIN**


End file.
